teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 81
81-New Beginnerings, Nov 24, 2012, Runtime 1:59:34 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. Topics of Discussion You get a few new hunter names, Nahxela is Bacon, and Krystian is Kristen (Mrs. Nick) as our hunters start MH Tri all over again to say goodbye. Nahxela hates the re-start. Nick’s saddest MH moment was kicking the G. Jaggi to death (kickboxing episode. 29). New MH3U screenshot are discussed. Shepard becomes the second cast member to get a Vita. Persona 4 Golden is discussed. The Kotowari MH Guide is discussed. “Players Who Suit Muds” is discussed. Nahxela says he’s an explorer, Shepard says he is too, for game mechanics. (If you’d like more info on this topic, check out Tavern Talk #2). Steel Battalion is discussed. Nick wants to see Vampire the Masquerade MMO, in which, if your character dies, they’re gone. Krystian is looking forward to Lego City Underground. Shepard talks about watching the Godfather trilogy over Thanksgiving. Nahxela plays Pokémon and uses the Dream World stuff. Borderlands is not enjoyed by Nick and Krystian. Krystian talks about Hot Shots (movie). Nick talks about Iron Sky (movie). Viewer questions are answered. When stunned, does button mashing help end the effect? What matters is what you say while mashing buttons, and yes it helps. Would you like a monster hunter where you get to play the monster? Yes. Do paint shots do damage? TBD. Is the invisible polar bear in Lost (TV) related to Chameleos? Unknown, seems like Nick is the only one that watched Lost. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Help the “Hunter” / Great Jaggi / Shepard - Quest Complete Sunken Treasures/ delivery / N/A - Quest Complete The Fisherman’s Tale / Royal Ludroth / Shepard, Krystian - Quest Complete Jaggi Population Control / Great Jaggi / N/A - Quest Complete No Love for Ludroth / Royal Ludroth / N/A - Quest Complete The Perfect Panacea / delivery / N/A - Quest Complete Secret of the Crystal Bone / delivery, Great Jaggi / Nahxela!, Nick - Quest Complete Playing with Fire / Qurupeco/ Nahxela! - Quest Complete (most quests?) (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #2 ? edited this one? The title is a reference to starting over in MH Tri. 01:57 Grumpy cat pops up to tell you “I played the beginning once…it was awful” 13:24 Split screen of Wii and Wii U’s playing MH Tri. 15:36 inset of “Wii U - First Impressions with Shepard & Krystian” 27:42 Persona 4 all out attack video 33:20 Animatronic talking bacon. ~45:01 Krystian sings “I’m spinning away” 48:41 Kotowari MH guide is shown. 50:30 Krystian sings “Cruel to be kind” 51:29 “Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds, Spades Players Who Suit Muds by Richard Bartle” pop up 58:05 Nick’s noooooomyimmersion.tumblr.com is shown. 58:53 A horse delivers a beat down in GTA 4? 59:49 “Timmy, Johnny, and Spike by Mark Rosewater” pop up. 1:00:48 Force of Nature Magic TCG Card shown. 1:02:41 Polar Kraken N/A - Quest Complete 1:06:50 “GameCenter CS Tekki/Steel Batalion” video inset 1:09:58 Vampire the Masquerade game book shown. 1:23:14 Krystian sings “all I need”. 1:39:20 Mmm pierogi (picture) 1:55:35 Nahxela knocks Krystian off the cliff. Comment on if you want them to stay on the new characters. Krystian and Shepard are HR 1 here and raise them to 3. Turkey gobbles - yes No time to poop Ding and pop-ups Recurring/New Jokes “All this knowledge will be lost, like wyvern tears in the rain.” From the movie Jaggi Runner. NICK! NICK!! Shepard can no longer wait on prom dresses. “If you are using motion controls, kill yourself.” Come see the softer side of Shepard. “Mazereon says it’s true” TEAMwork. Nooo, my immersion! Winnin’ da game. Worst Podcast ever. “We can’t stop now, this is bat country” - Fear and Loathing reference. All Guildies are actually guys. No Quru, no….It’s low rank time! “Speaking of things not funny by themselves…Shepard” Nice one, Nick! End show line – “Everyday’s great at your Junes” After the bump, “Everyday is great at your Junes” (because over the course of this wiki, I've come to hate you too, dear reader.) (just kidding, your great)